Pourquoi tant de haine ?
by Jinkoo
Summary: Et voici un tout nouveau chapitre (5)
1. Default Chapter

Pourquoi tant de haine ?  
  
Genre : Yaoi soft Couple : Yuki & Kyô Catégorie : Sentimentale Où l'histoire se situe : Après que Kyô a été vu par Tohru dans sa vrai forme. Parole entre « » Pensée entre * *  
  
Côté de Yuki :  
  
Il faisait noir ce soir là, Yuki n'arrivai pas à dormir, il repensai à ce qui c'était passé et surtout à ce qui c'était dit. Des larmes de haine mêlée avec des larmes de tristesse coulaient le long de ses joues. Il souffrait, pourquoi ? Ca il le savait depuis longtemps, mais quand il avait entendu leurs discutions dans la forêt, son c?ur c'était noué et il n'arrivait pas à ce calmer. Oui il l'aimait et alors ? Oui il l'avait vaincu à plusieurs reprise et alors ? Oui il l'avait blessé et ridiculisé à mainte reprise et alors ? Il l'aimait et en souffrait tellement, chaque fois qu'il voyait son visage, chaque fois qu'il l'entendant prononcer son nom avec mépris chaque fois qu'il l'insultait.  
  
Il se leva doucement de son lit, prit un objet dans son tiroir et sorti dehors sans un bruit en passant dans les couloirs de la maison. Il marcha pendant quelques minutes et se retrouva devant son jardin secret. Il sortit l'objet qu'il avait prit qui se trouvai être une flûte faite par lui-même. Il porta l'instrument à ses lèvres et commença à jouer un air triste et mélancolique comme l'était son âme à ce moment précis.  
  
De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées alors qu'il jouai. Finalement, il s'arrêta et regarda son potager. A ce moment là, une voix lui disait de tout détruire, mais il se retint de justesse. Pourquoi voulait-il balayer son jardin ? Simplement parce qu'a cet instant présent, il portait une haine intense à celle qui l'aidai si souvent à s'occuper de l'endroit.  
  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lui avoue ses sentiments, enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait compris qu'elle faisait car ses phrases étaient très ambiguës quand elle l'avait réconforté ce soir là. Par un excès de rage, Yuki donna un coup de poing à un arbre, sans maîtriser sa force, celui-ci tomba sous la puissance du coup. Le jeune tomba à terre en pleure. Il savait à présent que l'homme qu'il aimait avait des sentiments pour la petite niaise ( en reprenant la réplique du bouc ^^ ). Après tout, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle qui doit l'accepter et non lui.  
  
Il resta comme ça, appuyer contre l'arbre à terre, les cheveux cachant son beau visage inondé de larmes. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'assoupit tenant toujours dans sa main droite sa petite flûte.  
  
~ A suivre ~  
  
Chaque chapitre sera cours et ne comportera que le point de vu d'un des persos. J'espère que ça vous à plus ^^ Pour me le dire une tite review ^^ 


	2. Chapitre 2

Pourquoi tant de haine ?  
  
Côté de Kyô :  
  
Le jeune homme était installé sur le balcon que comportait sa chambre. Son regard était perdu dans la grande étendue bleue, devant lui, qu'était le ciel. Ses yeux reflétaient une sorte de tristesse interne qui semblai le briser. Pourtant, il aurai du être heureux, quelqu'un l'avait enfin accepté comme il était, mais hélas pour lui, ce n'était pas la bonne personne, ce n'était pas la personne qui faisait battre son c?ur qui lui avait dit ses mots attentionné et plein d'amours, mais il aurai tant aimé que ça soit le cas.  
  
Tout d'un coup, son regard fut attiré par un mouvement en bas de la maison. Il détourna son regard du ciel pour le posé sur le mouvement. Il découvrit une personne qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.  
  
« Yuki-kun . »  
  
Il avait murmuré le nom du jeune homme, celui qui hantai son esprit toutes les nuits, tous les jours et touts les minutes de son existence depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré et qu'il avait apprit par la même occasion qu'il était ennemi. Il l'aimait et cela depuis toujours mais il devait faire abstraction de ses sentiments à l'égard du jeune homme car il ne voulait pas se faire envoyer balader et subir les moqueries du rat.  
  
Il décida de descendre pour suivre Yuki afin de savoir où celui-ci allai mais sans faire le moindre bruit. Il suivait aisément le jeune garçon sans ce faire remarquer. Il prit soin de ce caché derrière un arbre quand le jeune homme s'arrêta. Il l'observa en silence sortir un objet de sa poche sans pouvoir discerner ce que c'était. Il reconnut l'instrument quand Yuki se mit à jouer un air qui le toucha beaucoup. Il ne lâchai par le garçon des yeux mais essayai d'être discret afin de ne pas être 'capter' par lui.  
  
* Il joue bien.même très bien *  
  
Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son 'ami' et du retenir une exclamation de surprise quand il vit l'arbre tomber sous un seul coup donner par le rat. Il connaissait sa force, mais aussi son respect de la nature et cela ne lui ressemblai pas d'abattre un arbre sans raison. Il le vît ensuite s'effondrer à terre, son c?ur se noua à cet instant, se sentant totalement impuissant face à la détresse de la personne aimée.  
  
Il remarqua au bout de quelques minutes que le jeune homme semblai s'être endormi. Il s'avança prudemment afin de ne pas le réveiller. Sans un bruit, il s'agenouilla devant le garçon. Avec sa main droite, il releva le visage de Yuki, en le prenant par le menton. Délicatement, il enleva à l'aide de sa main gauche, les traces de larmes sur ses joues.  
  
Sans qu'il s'y attende, Yuki ouvrit lentement les yeux, il resta là, sans bouger à regarder les deux gris qui s'offrait devant lui.  
  
~ A suivre ~  
  
J'espère que ça vous à plus ^^ Pour me le dire une tite review ^^ 


	3. Chapitre 3

Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas hélas .. Je veux mon Ayame-kun et mon Haru- kun * pleure * ^^  
  
Pourquoi tant de haine ?  
  
Chapitre 3 : Côté de Yuki : ( paroles de kyô entrent ° ° )  
  
Une sensation de chaleur se fit sentir sur ses joues, lentement, il ouvrit ses yeux. Ceux-ci s'ouvrirent en grand en voyant ce qui se trouvait devant. Le visage de son aimé se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans son regard.  
  
* Serais-je en plein rêve ? Dans un merveilleux rêve ? *  
  
Le jeune homme face à lui, ne semblai pas vouloir bouger et le regardait toujours dans les yeux soulevant son menton d'une main.  
  
« Est-ce un rêve ? »  
  
Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure mais assez fort pour que le garçon l'entende, de longues secondes pendant lequel il douta s'écoulèrent avant qu'il lui réponde par un hochement de tête positif. Ainsi, tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Pourtant il n'avait jamais fait de rêves où il se retrouvait ainsi, si près, enfin sauf si on comptai ce rêve là.Ses joues rosirent légèrement en repensant à cette nuit la. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il décida donc de poser des questions au jeune homme même si les réponses serait probablement elle aussi issu de son imagination. Il commença d'une voix douce et hésitante.  
  
« Je . je peux te poser une question ? »  
  
Il attendit une réponse quel qu'elle soit de la part de Kyô en espérant qu'elle serait positive. Une nouvelle fois, la tête du chat bascula de haut en bas. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Il réfléchit, sans détourner son regard, à la question qu'il allai bien pouvoir poser. Il avait trouvé sa question, mais il hésitait à la lui poser, en effet, la réponse risquai de lui faire mal. Il prit son courage à deux mains et commença.  
  
« Est-ce que tu . as des sentiments . pour . Tohru . ? »  
  
Son regard se fit plus froid en prononçant le nom de la jeune fille. Mais il se radoucit très rapidement car le fait d'être aussi près de Kyô le rendait heureux et calme. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix du chat se fit entendre.  
  
° Non °  
  
Un sourire sincère et doux illumina le visage du rat, il ne l'aimait pas. Celui-ci disparut presque quand il se souvint qu'il était en rêve. Il baissa la tête et les yeux brisant leur regard. De longue et pesantes minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus complet. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Yuki. Il se sentait stupide et idiot, pourquoi avait-il posé cette question alors qu'il savait pertinemment que la réponse serait ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit. Tout d'un coup, il sentit sa tête se relever et quelques chose se poser sur ses lèvres. Au même instant, quelques chose le piqua le bras, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement comprenant qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
  
~ A suivre ~  
  
Merci Aura pour ta review ^^ 


	4. Chapitre 4

Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas hélas .. Je veux mon Ayame-kun et mon Haru- kun * pleure * ^^  
  
Pourquoi tant de haine ?  
  
Chapitre 4 : Côté de Kyô : ( paroles de Yuki entrent ° ° )  
  
Il ne pouvait pas bouger et il attendait la réaction du jeune homme. Mais celle-ci ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait, il pensait que Yuki allai se lever et le frapper mais il n'en fit rien, au contraire, il le regardait bizarrement, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas réagit comme il le pensait. ° Est-ce un rêve ? °  
  
Kyô fut surprit par la question, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, devait-il mentir et répondre oui ou bien dire la vérité ? Il hésitait. Finalement, il fit balança sa tête de haut en bas pour affirmer la question du jeune garçon devant lui. Il observait attentivement Yuki se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser lorsqu'il vit ses joues rosirent légèrement.  
  
* Vraiment mignon quand il rougit. *  
  
Il se sentait un peu bête dans cette position au-dessus de son 'ennemi' et espérait bien que personne n'arriverai et ne les surprendrai ainsi. Il fut sorti de son penser par la douce voix de son aimé.  
  
° Je . je peux te poser une question ? °  
  
Lentement, il fit un geste affirmatif de la tête sans pour autant quitter le jeune homme du regard. Il vit un sourire illuminer le visage du rat, il sourit intérieurement, il aimait voir Yuki sourire même si habituellement c'est à Tohru qu'il souriait ainsi. Il attendait la question avec impatience mais il la redoutait également.  
  
° Est-ce que tu . as des sentiments . pour . Torah . ? °  
  
Il remarqua le ton employé par le jeune garçon au prénom de la demoiselle et ne pu se retenir de rire au fond de lui.  
  
* Moi aimer cette fille ? Ce n'ont qu'une amie pour moi, rien d'autre. *  
  
Le fait de voir Yuki avec un visage heureux en sa présence lui donnai du baume au c?ur. D'une voix calme et douce il lui répondit.  
  
« Non. »  
  
Il fut étonner de l'effet produit par sa réponse sur le rat, celui-ci lui souriait une nouvelle fois. Cependant, quand celui-ci baissa la tête, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui redonner le sourire et le silence commençait à le rendre fou. Puis il remarqua une larme couler le long de la joue de l'homme qu'il aimait.  
  
* Ai-je dit une bêtise pour te faire pleurer ainsi ? *  
  
Il releva lentement la tête de Yuki et après avoir prit une grande respiration, il se jeta à l'eau en posant ses lèvres sur celle de son cousin. Il fit durer leur baiser quelques secondes qui lui parut une éternité de bonheur, puis il détacha ses lèvres de celle du rat à contre c?ur pour planter son regard dans le sien pour voir sa réaction.  
  
~ A suivre ~ 


	5. Chapitre 5

Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas hélas .. Je veux mon Ayame-kun et mon Haru- kun * pleure * ^^ et merci pour vos review et dsl du retard  
  
Pourquoi tant de haine ?  
  
Chapitre 5 : Côté Yuki : ( paroles de kyô entrent ° ° )  
  
Il avait fermé les yeux lorsque le chat avait enlevé ses lèvres des siennes. Il tourna la tête vers son bras et les réouvrit. Il put apercevoir une goutte rouge, apparemment de sang. Il en était sur à présent, il ne rêvait pas et Kyô l'avait . embrassé !! Il n'en revenait pas, celui qu'il aimait et avec qui il se disputait tout le temps pour un oui ou pour un non venait de l'embrasser. Un sourire s'installa sur son visage. Il leva les yeux vers le chat qui arborai un regard tendre pour lui.  
  
« Kyô-kun . »  
  
Il encra son regard violet dans les yeux rouge de son ami. Puis il fit mine de lui faire la tête, en lui lançant un regard de gamin boudant et lui parlant sur un ton enfantin.  
  
« Tu m'as menti ! »  
  
Il vit une lueur de regret dans les yeux du jeune homme.  
  
° Je ne voulais pas, je . °  
  
Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase que Yuki posa ses lèvres sur celle du chat. Il approfondit leur baiser au bout de quelques secondes. Il ne voulait pas ce séparer des lèvres de son aimé. Il était heureux, combien de fois avait- il rêvé de ce moment de bonheur là, il était aux anges. Il finit par rompre leurs bisous à bout se souffle et avec les joues rouges.  
  
Il planta ses yeux violets dans ceux du chat. Ceux dernier lui souriait et cela le rendait encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il n'avait pas l'occasion de voir Kyô sourire et encore moins que ce sourire s'adresse à lui.  
  
" Kyô-kun ... je voulais te dire que ... hum ... je ... "  
  
Il prit une grande inspiration.  
  
" Je t'aime "  
  
Ses joues déjà assez colorées ressemblaient à présent à deux tomates bien murs.  
  
~ A suivre ~ 


End file.
